Now They Know
by Irongurl
Summary: Movieverse. Steve/Tony established ship. Rated T for language. The Avengers spend their Sunday morning the same way as usual. Unfortunately, now Fury and the rest of the world know something they weren't supposed to.
1. They Find out: Ch1

**Now They Know**

**By Irongurl**

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Tony/Steve

Description: The Avengers spend their Sunday morning the same way as usual. Unfortunately, now Fury and the rest of the world know something they weren't supposed to.

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept or characters. I just turn them into my little playtoys. :)

A/N: Also, please check out my tumblr: irongurl7

* * *

Tony sat on his white Italian leather sofa, feet propped up on Steve's thighs. Tony held a piece of Stark technology that resembled a iPad. Steve held a newspaper in one hand while the other was wrapped protectively around Tony's thigh as he mindlessley rubbed circled against the billionaire's leg with his thumb. Natasha sat across from them in a matching armchair. She had a pile of magazines on her lap and was sifting through one at the moment. Clint and Bruce sat on the floor, Clint on his phone and Bruce on his laptop, both in their pajamas.

This was their sunday tradition.

~oOo~

After breakfast, every sunday, they would all hang out in the living room and try to find the most ridiculous news they could about each other. It often ended in fits of laughter and new inside jokes.

"Ha! Hey Clint," Tony said. "How come I never knew you were secretly training Korean spies?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Stark." Clint replied.

"Oh and Tony, when do you think Ironman's new penis will be installed?" Natasha asked.

"Seriously? It says that?" Tony questioned. "Hey good idea!"

"No, If you do that to your suit I'm placing you under house arrest. Forever." Steve threatened.

"You wouldn't do the to me." Tony said, crawling up beside him.

"Oh yes I would." Steve replied, facing Tony and givig him a peck on the lips. They were greeted by a chorus of 'Aw's by Natasha and gagging noises courtesy of Clint.

"Um, Steve? Have something you wanna tell us?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve looked confused.

"Apparently you're on steroids." Bruce said. Tony laughed hysterically.

"Yea right!" Tony laughed.

"What's a steroid?" Steve asked clueless.

"Steroids are drugs used to enhance muscle mass." Natasha informed him.

"But aren't I? I mean... Erskine's serum?" He said. Everyone looked at him.

"By that definition, Nat, he is." Clint broke the silence. "Ha!"

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I never knew you used to be a stripper." Clit said with too big a smile on his face.

"Absolutely." She said monotonely.

"Uh-oh." Steve said quietly. Tony looked up.

"What?" Steve handed Tony the newspaper. "Oh shit."

"What?" Piped in Bruce. Tony threw the paper on the coffee table. Everyone leaned in to look. It was a blurry picture of two men in a park, kissing. The caption read:

"Billionare CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark A.K.A Ironman, and 1940s Super-Soldier, Steve Rodgers A.K.A Captain America, caught in intimate relations. Is this a fake, a publicity stunt, or something new and strange brewing inside the Avengers?"

"You're screwed." Clint smiled.

"The press are going to destroy you." Natasha optomistically pointed out.

"They'll be nothing compared to Fury." Bruce chuckled.

"Oh Crap that's right! He doesn't know!" Tony panicked. "I'm dead."

~oOo~

"-AND SERIOUSLY JEPORDIZE THE INTEGRITY OF THE TEAM! YOU DO REALIZE THIS AFFECTS OTHER PEOPLE TOO DON'T YOU? THE PRESS ARE HAVING A FEILD DAY! FRANKLY, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE, BUT WHEN IT AFFECTS THE TEAM AND IT'S MECHANICS- THAT'S WHERE I STEP IN! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Nick Fury blared through Tony's phone, it was on it's lowest volume, yet everyone else could hear.

"Look, Nick," Tony said coolly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not like I'm corrupting him or anything. We've only reached second base and actually, the team mechanics are much better now." Steve blushed at Tony's "second base" remark.

"Just get your smart-ass down here and help Coulson deal with the press." Fury hissed, hanging up.


	2. They are Told: Ch2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy (and grounded) and suffering from writers block. I want to thank NerdyKacie and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing. It made me want to write more because I love it when you guys review. I also want to thank shogoki17 and Bipolar Lover for giving me some ideas for this next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Steve sat in a very uncomfortable chair next to Tony, who was currently having an almost-screaming-match with agent Coulson. He had no idea what to say in this situation and since Tony was good at talking, he figured he best keep quiet. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying, he was absentmindedly gazing at Tony. His furrowed eyebrows, his eyes fiery with passion, and his hair all messy from running his hands through it...

"-Steve?" He heard Coulson say.

"Huh?" He said, jolting his head to the man across the desk.

"He asked what you want to do about this?" Tony explained, sitting down next to Steve and placing a hand gently on Steve's thigh.

"If I may," Coulson said. "I think it would be wise to dismiss any relationships between the avengers. We really can't afford a scandal."

"If that's what you think its best..." Steve sighed.

"Steve, this isn't an order. Merely a suggestion."

"Whatever you want babe, I can deal with the press, so whatever you choose, I'm okay with." Tony reassured.

"Agent Coulson is right. We have to protect the Avengers' image." Steve said.

"So it's settled then, I'll have a press conference arranged immediately." Coulson chimed.

~oOo~

"So they're really doing it?" Clint asked as he sat down in the screening room with popcorn.

"Yup." Said Bruce.

"Really Clint? Popcorn?" Natasha scoffed. "This is a big thing for them."

"I bet you guys fifty bucks Tony kisses Steve at the end just to get attention and blows everything."

"I'm in." Natasha shook his hand.

"I just can't wait to see how Steve reacts to the press." Bruce piped in. Natasha rolled her eyes at the two idiotic males and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"So do you think the press will really believe them?" Clint asked.

"Personally, no. But if they deny then the press will have no hard proof and the whole thing will eventually subside." Natasha stated.

"Personally, I would just come clean. It would make things so much easier for them." Clint shrugged.

"Well it's not our decision, it's theirs, and since they are our friends we have to support them." Bruce told them.

"Oh! It's starting! Turn up the volume." Clint said, nudging Natasha who currently held possession of the device.

~oOo~

"Hello." Tony Stark said, as he stepped up on the podium to greet the press. "You all must know why I'm here today. You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to convince my PR Reps to let come before you today, considering my track record of press conferences." This received a laugh from the press. "I am here to dismiss the rumors of a romantic affair between me and my co-worker, Steven Rodgers, better known as Captain America." Steve sighed from behind Tony. He wished the world could know about him and Tony, but he couldn't risk damaging the reputation of his friends. All of a sudden something buzzed in his pocket. He nonchalantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text from Nat. _We support you no matter what Steve._ They had become such good friends and he knew that Natasha and the team only wanted best for Steve and Tony. Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked in Steve's eyes and knew what he had to do. Tony cleared his throat. "But as you all know, I do not always do what I'm told, so I would like to say…" He gabbed Steve around the waist. "Yes, I am dating the wonderful Steve Rodgers and we are very much happy together. So if you have a problem with your two _favorite_ superheroes being gay, well… we really don't care. Thank you!" He put his hand on Steve's cheek and tenderly kissed him. He waved as the crowd went crazy and flashes were coming from all angles. The couple walked off the stage and headed toward the elevator of Stark Enterprises' lobby. Coulson stood in the corner of the room, face in his hands.

~oOo~

Once alone in the elevator, Tony wrapped his arms around the bigger mans neck and closed the space between them. Steve instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" Tony asked.

"A couple great friends, and one great boyfriend." Steve smiled. Tony tilted his head up and pressed a soft gentle kiss to his loves lips.

"I love you." Tony whispered against Steve's mouth. Steve pulled back.

"Really? You do?" Steve said in shock.

"I really really do."

"Oh god Tony, I love you too." Steve said, pulling Tony into a more passionate kiss. They stayed like that the whole way in the elevator. Clint, Nat, and Bruce were waiting for them at the top floor. As the elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out, Clint leaned over to whisper in Nat's ear.

"You owe me fifty bucks."


	3. They get Proof: Ch3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Ciao Belle! I am so happy all of you liked chapters 1 and 2! Thank you for reviewing, it makes me very happy! Sorry It's a little short but if you guys like this chapter I (as always) encourage you to review! This chapter is the result of a boring summer. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony sat on the couch, head resting on Steve's chest as they watched the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Tony was currently trying to enlighten Steve on modern film and music culture, Steve was currently trying to keep his eyes open.

"Wait… Why is the teacher doing those spells? If they are illegal certainly a teacher shouldn't perform them. Right?" Steve asked, confused.

"It'll all be explained in the end my dear Capsicle." Tony said in his most mysterious voice, Steve just found it funny and sighed. Just as Steve laid his head on the back of he couch, the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Clint yelled from the kitchen. "It's another magazine!" He shouted.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves!" Tony shouted back. Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriends bluntness. He vaguely heard Clint say, "They are currently unavailable, my apologies." Steve chuckled to himself. _Maybe Nat finally taught Clint how to be polite._ He thought. Clint came into the room an plopped down on the armchair.

"So what are we watchin'" He asked.

"Goblet of Fire." Tony answered. Clint groaned.

"I've seen this one a bagillion times! Lets watch Robin Hood." Clint suggested.

"Hell no, can you go annoy Nat?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Fine." Tony replied stubbornly. Steve knew nothing good happened when Tony was being stubborn. Tony placed a hand on Steve cheek, tilted his head up, and pulled Steve's face down to his. He kissed Steve gently, but eventually deepened the kiss, crawling on to Steve's lap and starting a full blown make-out session.

"Ew! Ugh! A little warning would be nice!" Clint complained. 'Okay guys please stop before I am emotionally scarred for life." Clint begged. Tony responded by slipping his hand inside of Steve maroon tee. "If you guys don't stop I'm video taping this and posting it on you tube." Clint threatened. At this point though, Tony had forgotten about Clint and was completely focused on Steve. He didn't notice when Clint took out his phone, or when he got up and left.

"Okay," Steve said breathlessly, pulling away from Tony. "He's gone, you can stop."

"Yea, I don't think so." Tony said without protest from Steve.

~oOo~

"Did you have as bad a night of sleep as I did?" Natasha asked as Clint dragged himself into the kitchen.

"Did they ever stop!" He practically shouted. Just then, Bruce shuffled into the kitchen.

"Looks like you heard it too." Natasha said.

"It went on- All. Night. Long." He said as he slumped into the barstool. Tony then sauntered into the kitchen with a very wide grin on his face.

"Mornin'" every one!" He said in a very cheerful voice, which was very unusual from the time of morning.

"What's with the big-ass smile?" Clint asked, pulling his head out of his hands.

"What smile? I'm not smiling." Tony replied, with a smile.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Oh he's exhausted, he's still in bed." Tony said, a smile changing into a smirk.

"Cut the crap, we know you guys finally did it." Bruce said in a very out-of-character way. Then realizing it, he sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really tired and cranky."

"Did we keep you guys up?" Tony questioned, noting the sorry state of his teammates. He was greeted by a chorus of sarcastic "No's" and "Not at all's" he chuckled.

"Yea… Sorry, but that guy has the sex drive of a horny dog on steroids." Tony stated.

"TMI!" Clint yelled, covering his ears. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So…" She leaned on her elbows and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Was it good?"

"NAT!" Bruce scolded, appalled.

"What!" She put her hands up. "I wanna know! How many people get to have sex with Super-Serum Captain America?" She defended.

"Me!" Tony answered cheerfully. Natasha Scoffed.

"Whatever, so seriously, how was he?"

"Three words, Oh. My. God. I think I'm good for the next month, but I am sooooo going back for more tonight. Best I've ever had , especially considering he was a virgin, key-word _was."_

"Figured." Natasha said. Steve then walked in. He was greeted by a good-morning kiss from Tony."Hey there sleepy-head." Tony smiled.

"Well that's your fault." Steve whispered seductively in Tony's ear.

"Keep that up and I'll make you so tired you'll sleep for another 70 years." Tony replied.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." Steve smirked. Clint heard their little exchange and made loud gagging noises.

"Oh shut up Clint, just cuz' you don't get any…" Tony teased.

"Sir." Jarvis interrupted. "I am afraid you may want to view the link sent to your phone." Tony swiftly pulled it out, clicked on the link, and was brought to a you tube video of himself and Steve making-out on the couch. Steve stared at it, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"CLINT!" Tony screeched.

"I told you I would!" He defended.

"I am going to murder you." Tony said through clenched teeth.

"Gotta find me first!" Clint yelled, running out of the kitchen, swiftly being chased by Tony.

"Well Shit." Steve cursed.


	4. They love It: Ch4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the positive feedback! I am also creating a new community, I need staff members so Private Message me if ya'll want to help out! ;) And this is the last chapter, I know it's very short but it's cute and funny and fluffy.

* * *

"-AND AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FREAKING SEX TAPE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO PUT ON-LINE!" Fury lectured Tony through his Stark Phone.

"Listen Cyclops, I did not record nor upload that. It was all Robin Hoods fault so if you're gonna chew someone up, it should be Barton." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Put. Him. On. The. Phone. NOW." Fury demanded through clenched teeth. Tony smirked at the archer and handed him the smart phone.

"Helloooooo?" Clint dragged out.

"Why?" Fury questioned exhasperated.

"Uh… No hablo englese?" Clint tried.

"I will have Natasha cut off your testicles and serve them to you for breakfast. EXPLAIN." Fury threatened.

"Ok A) She's already threatened that. B) I can _hear_ the vein in your neck pulsing. And C) I warned them I would, they didn't listen." Clint tried to defend himself.

"Remove it. Right. Now." Fury demanded once more.

"Whatever." Clint grumbled, hanging up the phone.

"So?" Natasha asked. "What'd he say?"

"Oh he said he loved it and he wants you guys to make another one with less clothes." Clint sarcastically remarked. Steve's jaw dropped. "What do _you _think he said?"

"So It's coming off, right?" Steve asked, picking up on the sarcasm.

"Duh." Clint scoffed.

~oOo~

Tony and Steve walked out of Stark Tower, Tony's hand slipped into Steve's back pocket, a hickey barely visible on Tony's collarbone. They were greeted by a mob of young girls wearing shirts, hats, buttons and signs saying things like "Stony Love!" and "We love Tony and Steve!

"What's going on?" Steve asked, confused.

"This, my dear Steve, is our new group of fangirls." Tony said with a smirk.

"Kiss!"

"Have you guys had sex?"

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Hold hands!" The girls were shouting at the super couple. Tony placed his hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulled their lips together in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. The mob went crazy, screaming and snapping pictured.

"Tony!" Steve hissed when they pulled away.

"What? You can't hide it, you might as well embrace it." (Yes I copied lyrics from _In Too Deep._) Tony smiled and turned to the crowd, waving.

"You are such a fame-whore." Steve smirked.

"Clint taught you that phrase didn't he?" Tony said, still smiling.

"Yup."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to R&R, constructive criticism encouraged!


	5. Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I started a new blog and I wanted to share it with you guys, this is the link: : / / . (do not put spaces in , the website won't let me publish this without them. And I also wanted to tell you guys that I love to Roleplay and since I have so many lovely followers I wanted to let you know that you guys can Private Message me if you would like to Roleplay! (Note: I only use aim/aol for roleplaying) And I am very sorry if you were like "Oh yay, new chapter!" but I just had to put this out there, Thank you for so loyally following this story!**


End file.
